User blog:N3ONGOLD/Sengoku
''Sengoku ''the head of the intelligence gathering Corps in the city of Avila. On occasions she teached combat classes at the Toa combat academy. She's also one of the five Shihan. Background Sengoku was born in the country of Aurum. Her father was from the Senso Tribe and her mother was from the desert country of Balad. Shortly after her birth, Sengoku's mother passed away due to the combination of over exhaustion and already having a weak constitution. In her final moments she asked her long time friend ,Kirin, to take her child in to raise her. When she was 15 years old Sengoku entered the yearly Avila Fighting Tournament. Despite this being her first tournament she did suprisingly well finishing as the runner-up. She skipped the tournament following year, entering again when she was 17 years old. This time she only made it to the second round before loosing. This is where she would meet her future husband, Soma. A couple of months later Sengoku was sent to the Kingdom of Oxford on a diplomatic mission with a small group, uncluding Soma, and Sera. While there the group got swpet up in the middle of Coup d'état by the Country's general, Davis. The general was eventually defeated with the intervention of the Eternals. While taking with some of the Eternals Sengoku & Soma managed to goad some of the low level members present into a fight which resulted in them being invited to another tournament held in Eternis, the dimension the Eternals hail from, in one years time. '"Ragnarok"' After the year passed Sengoku along with some of her other friends went to the tournament. Sengoku lost in the first round to an Eternal named Helios, due to the amount of blood she had lost she had to be rushed to the infirmary for a blood transfusion. While she was recovering the tournament was interupted by a demon named Balthazar. Sengoku was among the some of the stronger fighters tried to defeat Balthazar. During the fight Balthazar stabbed Sengoku in the stomach seemingly killing her. While the injury was fatal Sera was able to heal the wound to avoid the threat on Sengoku's life. During the time she was being healed a creature someone named "Ragnarok" killed Balthazar and was now attacking the Eternal grand city. After subduing the creature everyone found out that Ragnarok was in fact Soma, Since most of the leaders of the Eternals were either killed fighting Balthazar or Ragnarok, the most they could do was banish him along with everyone who still stood by him after this series of events. When Sengoku was 19 years old participated in a war between the countries of Balad and Oxford. Arurm joined the war fighting on the side of Balad. The combined force of both countires repelled the invaders. During the war, her adopted mother Kirin, was killed. While everyone else returned to Aurum, Sengoku & Soma stayed in Balad for an extra year to help rebuild whatever was destroyed. During this year Sengoku & Soma got married and had their first child, a daughter who they named Kirin after Sengoku's dead guardian. After the year passed they moved back to Avila. A few years later Sengoku gave birth to their son Ayato. Six years later She gave birth to their second daughter and final child Nen. In the six year gap betweeen their second and third childern, Sengoku helped to started the Intelligence gathering Corps. Appearance Sengoku is a young woman with dark/tanned skin, standing a little below average height. She has thick unkept black shoulder lengh hair and bright yellow eyes. She has a voluptuous yet athletic build, due to her lifetime of physical training. Sengoku wears a black onesleeve kimono exposing her left arm, that stops just above her knees. A yellow sash is tied around her waist. On her legs she wears black tights and black boots on her feet. She also wears a black wristband on her left wrist. She later changes her outfit to a sleeveless black cheongasm shirt with the collar opened, exposing her cleavage. She keeps the black tights and boots in addition to wearing black arm sleeves, and a short black waist cloth that reaches her lower thigh. Her hair has also gotten longer reaching just past her shoulder blades, which she sometimes puts in a ponytail. Personality Sengoku is a very pride and stubborn person. It's extremely difficult for anyone to change her view or way of thinking, the only people she tends to listen to is someone she either cares about deeply or someone she respects to the utmost degree. As a mother she is much more easy going, although if angered enough her can revert back to her old personality. Powers Senso Tribe Biology- Being a decentant of the Senso tribe Sengoku's body is naturally stronger than the average human. Her skeleton is also denser than the average Enhanced Condition Enhanced unarmed combat- Sengoku is an expert in hand to hand combat. Mostly utilizing kicks using her naturally enhanced speed to her advantage. Ki Manipulation- She is very adept at using her ki to strenghen her physical attributes such as multiplying her speed, strength and durability. Presence Elimination- An ability inherited from her father. Sengoku can temporally remove her presence from her opponent's subconscious only becoming visible at the last possible moment when she strikes. Abilities Pressure Point Intuition- She has extensive knowledge of all the pressure points in the human body. She can use this ability to either block an opponents Ki temporally or she can temporally increase the flow of someone's Ki giving that person access to Ki their body normally wouldn't use. * Acupunture- Sengoku can use her knowledge of pressure points to preform acupuncutre to help relieve stress on ones body. Lightning Cloak- She can cover her entire body in a lightning-like aura that further enhances her physical abilities. With this technique she can move move at the speed of light and on occasion may even be able to teleport. Attacks enhanced with this technique can also paralyze weaker opponents. Natural Energy Absorption- She can energy from nature itself of enhance all of her pyhsical and ki based abilities. When the majority of the energy in her body is composed of nature energy, she gains the facial markings of the Senso tribe,one line on each cheek extending down to her jawline, further linking her linage to them. Equipment Needles- Sengoku mainly uses these for Acupunture treatment, but they can also be used as a weapon. Tanto Sword- Sengoku own a japanese tanto-style sword, although she prefers hand to hand combat. Weakness *She may be fast but without her lightning cloak her attacks don't hit very hard *She doesn't have a very strong defense *Physically superior opponents may overpower her if she's rushed from the start *Her presence elimination will be negated if she makes physical contact with something or if her concentration is broken Trivia *Sengoku is known to be a very good cook Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet